<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shrohan.txt by SFW (Qtaro_Kujo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942455">Shrohan.txt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qtaro_Kujo/pseuds/SFW'>SFW (Qtaro_Kujo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shrek (Movies), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qtaro_Kujo/pseuds/SFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wholesome Shrek/Rohan Fluff.<br/>Based on prompts for Shrohan Week 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kishibe Rohan/Shrek (Shrek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know why this was created, but it was.</p><p>So have fun, I guess?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How do you do that?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Take a bath in that. It's honestly disgusting."</p><p>"There's no need to be jealous, Sweets."</p><p>"I'm not jealous, I'm just worried about my clothes!"</p><p>"It's alright, the Gucci can stay out. It's the rest of you I'm more interested in anyways."</p><p>"..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sweets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why do you call me Sweets anyway? It's kind of annoying."</p>
<p>"It's because you're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted."</p>
<p>"That's awfully direct."</p>
<p>"<i>Awfully direct</i> was telling me that the snails I made last night weren't as good as your spiders."</p>
<p>"But they didn't have legs. Legs are the best part!"</p>
<p>"I agree."</p>
<p>"No, that's not what I meant."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, I got you some flowers."</p><p>"Oh, so you want me to call you Honey instead?"</p><p>"Where'd you get that from?"</p><p>"What do bees get from flowers?"</p><p>". . . Honey?"</p><p>"So what do I get with flowers?"</p><p>"One day, I'm accidentally going to write one of your terrible jokes and get fired."</p><p>"Well, at least you'll still be able to draw all over me with that pen of yours."</p><p>". . . I guess I would."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey! You okay?"</p><p>"I-- I dreamt about losing to Josuke again."</p><p>"It's okay, Honey. You'll figure out how he cheated one day."</p><p>"I really hope so."</p><p>"Me too. Besides, I'm pretty happy about you being able to use all of your fingers in this relationship."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's been over a week since I last saw you, where've you been?"</p><p>"I had to teach this dude Italian and send him off to check up on the son of a 150-year-old dead vampire, who also happens to be a part of the mafia."</p><p>"So you know Italian, then?"</p><p>"No, not really."</p><p>"Oh, so no Italian for me? Only for this <i>dude</i> who asked you nicely."</p><p>"No wait-- I didn't mean it that way, that's not how it-- Why are you laughing?"</p><p>"You look cute when you're all flustered like that."</p><p>"Cute, huh? Let's see the look on your face when I show you my new tattoo after dinner"</p><p>"Your what?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, I appreciate the proposal, but isn't tattooing MARRY ME SHREK on your chest a little extreme?"</p><p>"It's no big deal, I'll just copy it into my face book later"</p><p>"How many friends do you have on there?"</p><p>"That joke was dead long before you first made it."</p><p>"Yeah, but not as dead as you'll have to be to get away from me."</p><p>"Wha-- Oh!"</p><p>"I love you too, Honey."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Free day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You sure I can't just write "We're married!" in our books with my stand?"</p><p>"No, Sweets."</p><p>"Ugh, fine. But can we get it over with quickly? I left some spiders in the oven."</p><p>"We should <i>probably</i> go back and turn it off."</p><p>"Exactly how many people did you invite?"</p><p>"Just a couple. It's the week-long honeymoon right after that might pose a problem."</p><p>"On second thought, I think I'm fine losing a couple of spiders."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, this is it.<br/>It's currently 2 am as I'm typing this and I have an exam tomorrow, so I might make a couple minor changes later.</p><p>But if you managed to get to the end of this thing, I hope you had a good time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>